Cages
by vcsharabond
Summary: Another chance for love for Vincent. This is a story that envolves Vincent with someone else. Be kind and open minded! I have had this story tucked away for years! Many chapters! Explicit content in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Darkness began to creep softly behind her; playing her childish game, attempting to catch her by surprise. The dense foliage joined in blocking any last chance of light filtering through.

Light posts flickered like fireflies in response to the waning daylight, causing the path to bend and twist unnaturally in the twilight.

Wrappers danced around her on a curtain of air brushing against her leg as if they too tried to prevent her from going forward.

Whispers in the shadows teased at her senses adding validity to the lateness of the hour. She tried to focus on her surroundings… Insects were buzzing past her, cars honking in impatience, sirens piercing her ears, and familiar music from a local outdoor café drifting through the air. The sounds of the city were surrounding her… making her feel less alone than the path ahead

Needles of apprehension pricked her spine as she silently made her way down the familiar trail that led her way out of Central Park. The weighted bags slowed her progress some, making her feel even more on edge

She knew if she turned around no one would be there, but she could not shake the feeling that something was _out there watching._

The rustle of a nearby bush carried by the soft breeze traveled to her ears sounded out of place. She stopped suddenly, but did not turn around. She tried to listen closer….dissecting the sounds….yes…she heard it…a breath…..so light…if it wasn't for her exceptional hearing……

Strong arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her backwards into the darkness. The first thought that came to her mind, she will recall later was that she could hear the canned goods roll out of earshot as the bags tore out of her arms. He was fast, she thought so fast that she could not let out a scream as a hand covered her mouth. The smell of his unclean flesh sickened her, but she forced herself to concentrate as he dragged her farther off the path .

"Make a noise, and see what you'll get" the beast whispered in her ear, each word punctuated with a heavy breath as he too fought to maintain control. "I want money."

A simple thief, incredibly, she was relieved.

He tightened his hold on her mouth, making it more difficult to breathe. He took his hand off her waist and searched through her back pockets, growling in frustration as each pocket turned up nothing. She held perfectly still as she waited for the opportunity to strike back. Anger slowly swelled within as she silently cursed at her mistake…allowing herself to drop her guard carelessly for just _one split second_. As she shifted her weight slightly to one foot to prepare to fight back, she was shoved to the ground. Not by the creep who was trying to rob her, he had disappeared, eaten by the night. However, something else instead, something that made muffled growls and frightening snarls something deep within the bushes that stilled the muted screams of a human being. Some _thing _she _has never _heard before.

She sat dazedly on the ground, waiting helplessly for whatever to come for her. Transfixed she saw it materialize out of the inky blackness. _Real fear _pounded through her filling her throat with thick bile, strangling any sound she could make. Ignoring the hard ground beneath her buttocks and the rocks that pierced her palms, her eyes stayed fixed on the emerging figure. Finally, she found the strength to back up; it stopped, as if uncertain to what to do next.

"Do not be afraid," He whispered, his voice coming out of the nothingness .

"I will not harm you. " She halted; looking up at him in shock still unsure of its intentions.

"Do not be afraid," he repeated again, the words spoken so softly that one had to focus just entirely on the speaker to understand.

"The Man?" She asked her voice tremulous, adrenaline still coursing in her blood causing her limbs to tremble as it moved through her body.

"He will not hurt you." The voice responded gently.

He moved forward slowly each step bringing him nearer. She noted how like a ghost he glided soundlessly over to her; the cape covering his body gave the impression as if he floated just above the ground. A gloved hand came out of the obscurity reaching… hesitantly; she stretched out to take it. As he pulled her up, oddly, she felt _him_ tremble. She marveled at his strength; how easily he brought her to a standing position. She tilted her head back trying to see his face. Despite her unique eyesight, she could see nothing; his hood completely concealed any discernible features. Bravely she took a step forward, but stopped when he mirrored the action by retreating.

"Are you well?" he asked. While backing up further in the darkness.

"Yes, thanks to you" she responded as she brushed the dirt off her clothing, sighing in relief.

She did not hear the small gasp of delight as she timorously smiled up at him. She did not know that he could see every detail of her face at this distance. The bluest eyes she ever saw that sparkled up at him curiously. They reminded him of a clear summer's day; or that is how the poets describe it. The pert nose crinkled delightedly reminiscent of a pixie from one of his favorite fables. His eyes traveled to her lips, full, and….he shockingly admitted to himself…inviting. Then finally to her blond hair, yards of it, he decided woven together tightly, He was transfixed, wondering how long it really was.

'_I have rescued rapunzel' _he thought

"….name?

He mentally shook himself out of his voyage of discovery as she responded again, her gentle voice carried to him on a soft wind.

"What is your name?'

"Vincent"

"I'm Jessica…..Jessie" she amended

She turned away for a moment, distracted by the sounds of laughter traveling up the now fully lit path. She turned back, fully expecting to continue their conversation. She whirled into a complete circle stunned to discover that he was gone as if he never was.

"Damn" Slapping her hands against her slim thin thighs as she muttered under her breath.

She half-heartedly attempted to look in the bushes for her missing items, but came up empty-handed. Anxious to leave the park, she decided to continue down the path that would lead out of the park near to her current albeit temporary home.

*******

She did not bother turning on the lights as she made her way through the front room of her small brownstone. By now she knew every piece of furniture by heart as if she lived here for years but it had only been a few weeks since returning to New York. Sighing she tossed off her jacket and made her way through the house. She avoided checking herself in the mirror she knew what looked back at her…and frankly, she did not care; narcissism never played an important role in her life. Oh, men have told her classic beauty overwhelmed them…but that quickly waned, as their egos could not compete with the complexity that was Jessie. Some became intimidated, while others were aroused by her extraordinary amount of knowledge; yet none stayed long enough to know her…but; she admitted she made it difficult for them. Knowingly, she used her abilities as a cage to prevent them from entering her world. For her fears of having someone truly know her and the obvious physical danger outweighed the necessity for companionship. Plus….who would like what they saw underneath? Besides, she liked being alone….independent…didn't she?

As she walked through the kitchen out to the back porch, she mentally shrugged off her feelings of aloneness as if it were another piece of clothing so carelessly discarded.

Standing on the wide covered veranda, that overlooked the private garden. She leaned against the railing, releasing the tension that she had long kept with in her.

Taking in the many varieties of vegetation, brought her thoughts back to central park and the attacker. Biting back her self-reproach, she tried to focus instead on her mysterious rescuer.

Looking up at him from her perspective was not unusual, she knew she wasn't very tall, barely five feet. But it was the way he carried himself ….confidently…almost regal. She recalled too how silent he was, something very difficult for a man of his size. Despite his figure shrouded in disguise; Jessie felt herself responding to the serenity that surrounded him.

Then; when, he spoke….'ohhh my.' Her heart skipped a beat. There was something in his voice that was almost….primitive….male…beckoning her to him. Making her feel for the first time very female and _vulnerable_.

A tide of warmth filled her face bringing color to her normally cool complexion.

"Good grief" she grumbled, 'what the heck was she doing? She was losing it!'

Giggling softly at her foolishness, she wondered would he think if he knew what she was truly capable of. Oh well….It was very satisfying to know that chivalry was indeed not dead after all.

"Vincent….thank you" She whispered as she turned to go back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

How he relished the night! The peace it brought to him as he made his way through the well-worn path calmed his soul in a way that he had not the words to describe such feelings. He felt not out of place here …no…not at all….on the contrary he knew he belonged…..here…. as if he was connected to every thing that existed here…in this park. He knew each tree intimately, every bush every flower he knew their names and personalities as if alive. He could tell you of every living thing that lived in these woods human and inhuman. He knew of every trail that animal or man created and he traveled them easily. This was his domain his second home he inhabited just for him for his enjoyment. Every free moment he would allow himself, he traveled up top. Allowing his mind to wander to free itself of the burdens he alone carried.

Although at these times he was truly alone, he knew deep inside he never was. He could feel deep within him the beating of another heart another mind, another soul. Love swelled inside him filling him with such bliss that at times tears would fill his eyes to overflowing.

He was so content…at peace…but….nevertheless……?

His mind wandered back to the girl he aided tonight. Many times since…he has helped topsiders in distress children… men…. women….but…. _that feeling when he touched her!_ Never since _her_ passing has, he had such a reaction in relation to someone else. He wanted to stay and learn more about her…but perhaps it was for the best that strangers descending the path suddenly interrupted them. Perhaps _it was meant to be._

Troubled at the thought he dissected it as he watched from the shadows her expression when she turned back to see that he had vanished. He continued to observe her, as she appeared to be looking for something. Finally, she continued down the path….he followed quietly behind concerned for her safety he reasoned, although he knew she would not be in danger by her attacker again.

'I know this place!' Vincent thought to himself as he saw her go inside. Once owned by helpers, he had come here on many occasions running errands for his family when the need arose. He knew of the large overgrown backyard protected on all sides by a very high stonewall 'how fortuitous' he stated. Instinctively he went back to the spot where he had first encountered her.

"You were out late last night?' His well-worn voice echoed through the library startling even Vincent.

"Yes…I came across a young women being attacked in the park" Vincent replied attempting to sound neutral. He took his heavy cloak off unveiling all the perfection that was Vincent.

Father stopped in mid-stride leaning heavily on his cane looking very concerned. "Is she all right?

"She is fine….." Vincent briefly explained to father what had happened. Leaving out the details, he was not ready to give.

"I remember another time when you saved a young woman after she had been attacked…."

"Father …pleases! That was another life! That was different…..I am different." he harshly remarked. Noting the sorrow on fathers face, he sighed deeply, "father…it is over….please do not concern yourself…" he soothed. "It was nothing…. just a chance encounter, I was grateful to be there to help….I helped…and then I was …gone."

"I am sorry Vincent I cannot help but worry…. The chances you take going up top…why must you? When …_now _at this moment in your life you have so much more to lose…""I _know _father…" he gently interrupted. "I don't know why….all I know is that I ….must." That was the question he gave each time he was asked and each time it was the same answer…for he honestly did not think his father would understand.

The next morning Jessie woke feeling a little stiff and store. Nevertheless, she expected that, and actually, it comforted her.

He was on her mind when she did a few chores around the sparsely furnished house. In addition, he was still on her mind when she went to the porch to water the plants… whoa!

She gasped in surprise as she knocked over the canned goods just out side the door that someone meticulously neatly stacked….Vincent!

As she put the items away, she shook her head in disbelief trying to figure out how in the heck he got in. It did not frighten her, logically if he was dangerous he could have hurt her last night. No, that was not it. She was very intrigued!

Jessie walked out side to the back of the yard and checked the new padlock and discovered it intact. Moving back and looking up at the high walls, she knew he had to be superman to scale those. After 30 minutes, she came back to the same position she was before after scrutinizing every inch of these walls to check for any sign of damage…nothing. Enjoying a good mystery, she spent the rest of the day thinking of insane scenarios

It must have been magic!

She had to admit, she was very excited when night finally came to visit. She sat outside on the swing waiting for him with book in hand as she tried to concentrate on what she was reading, checking her watch periodically impatiently. .

Her hair was customarily piled upon her head, except for a few errant stands that never seem to cooperate. Tonight, she even took time to put on some lip gloss and eyeliner, knowing they were her best features, worrying for the first time what she looked like, while sitting there and waiting for a phantom to show up, Her customary jeans and tee shirts finished the ensemble making her outwardly comfortable despite the butterflies turning to bats churning on the inside as time rushed past her.

Down below Vincent deliberately sought out father, who as usual was reading in the library. Father looked up as Vincent smoothly descended the steps, one bushy eyebrow angling up in surprise at seeing him during this time of day. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his son sat down in front of the chess set, playing with one of the queens. He stroked the figure adoringly, carefully making sure his nails did not mar the surface. Deep in thought, Vincent was startled as father placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Vincent set the piece carefully back onto its place before lovingly grasping the weathered hand set so securely on his shoulder.

"Would you care to play a game of chess?"

Vincent sighed before replying… "In a masochistic mood are we?"

Father chuckled, "one of these days I just might surprise you"

He settled across from him, a little slower these days, Vincent noted. "I will never cease to hope," he countered.

They played in amiable silence, both knowing each other's strengths and weakness, although never taking advantage of the other. Several times although father had to gently, inform Vincent that it was his turn. As father moved a pawn, he glanced at a nearby timepiece, noting the time.

"Not going above tonight?"

"No…. I thought of what you said. Perhaps I do spend too much time upside. I've neglected my duties down here" Reaching out to grasp his hand. "Also, I have missed our times together."

"Vincent….never have I seen a more dedicated friend…son…and father. Believe me you have not been lax in your responsibilities……forgive me for implying that you do" He cleared his throat loudly embarrassed at his earlier childish conduct "Speaking of duty…The council will meet early in the morning to speak of extending tunnel 7b. Apparently there has been some discourse among our community regarding the expansion and they want to meet in the morning and unfortunately…so must I" he sighed. Knocking his king over, he grumbled, "Humph…well since I can foresee imminent defeat, I will allow myself some dignity and go to bed." As always father shuffled over to his son to kiss his furred brow. "Good night Vincent."

"Good night father"

Resigned, he too went to his chamber to retire….wondering if she too like him was thinking about the other....

The council meeting did not go well… what started as a simple gathering lengthened into a rather heated disagreement between Cullen and father regarding the safety of the tunnel itself.

"Yes I agree that in some places the walls are weakened by many years of moisture. Nevertheless, I _**personally **_inspected the area _**myself. **_And I am convinced that once we secure those areas it will be safe and we should then resume with the excavating."

"Father with all due respect, you are not an engineer. I think it's too dangerous!" He turned to his silent friend. "Vincent , please tell father that its fool hardy to pursue this project!"

Cullen knew they will follow Vincents' direction and as expected, all eyes turned toward their friend, and protector.

"Cullen…father would not intentionally lead us into danger. I too have been in those tunnels…I sense no fear." Many of the others nodded in agreement. "To finish this tunnel would mean an easier access. Instead of hours, it would take minutes to arrive at the lake. Have faith…we will take every measure to proceed with caution"

"Then it is settled, we will resume work today." Father stated.

As the group dispersed, Cullen walked pass Vincent. Who gently gripped his arm to stop him. "Do not be troubled, there is no hazard in the tunnel." He soothed.

"You're wrong Vincent…"Cullen gazed somberly back at him. "You're dead wrong."

Troubled, Vincent watched his friend disappear down the tunnel.

Things were not going so well up top for Jessie either. After spending a long fruitless night waiting for him and feeling stupid for doing it, Jessie decided to get back to business and the first thing this morning was to make the phone call. She knew that they bugged her friends' phones, attempting to trace her, so for her own protection she had to use different phones.

That did not scare her….they have not had any luck so far. But, now the risk was greater, for she had not stayed so long in one place before. In addition, they do not have to be geniuses to figure out she would return to New York now at this moment. Oh, it was a just a matter of time…who would find who…first.

Sighing deeply, she prepared for a long walk; always making sure to grab her sunglasses as she made her way out.

The trip took her over to the west side, farther still away from her home base. She was not altogether familiar with this area of New York. Many of the surrounding buildings were in disrepair and appear to be vacant save for a transient or other unsavory characters that hung in the stairwells.

Realizing this are was not the most safe of areas, she quickened her steps to get to the payphone. Finding the phone, she waited for the receiver to accept the collect call. Looking around at her surroundings nervously, she impatiently willed the person on the other side to answer.

"Hey, it's me."

" Thank god! We got news!"

"You've heard from him? Is he okay?"

"Yes…yes he's fine. He told me to tell you Happy Birthday and he's bringing you a present?"

She tried to choke back the tears, remarking. "Tell him, it better not be another damn stuff lion." Allowing the news to sink in, she chuckled as she remembered the first birthday gift Sam gave her, laughing at his cryptic remark that he would protect her if something ever happened to him. Funny…she thought; it was the one trivial item she treasured the most.

"Do you need anything?"

"No….I'm good. I better go…I'll call you in a couple of days." Jessie looked around again to make sure she was wasn't being watched.

"You be careful"

"You do the same…and thanks"

A sigh escaped over the phone… "just be safe'

"G'bye"

Jessie waited for the click, somehow today it sounded louder than usual. Looking around she headed the opposite direction from which she came…knowing it will be several hours until she felt safe enough to go back home.

Feeling a need to celebrate, Jessie treated herself to lunch at the nearby café. Sitting at the counter she was relishing a piece of pie as a small caption in the paper recently abandoned by a nearby customer, caught her eye. ' Man found severely injured in Central Park.' As she scanned the story, she noted the man reported 'he was assaulted for no reason.' "Yeah right" she muttered… He states that 'he was attacked by an animal'…according to the physicians statement 'the man had several deep lacerations that would match the victims testimony. The incident is still under investigation.'

"Good luck" she replied nastily, as she left the café, confused at the physical description of his injuries.

'An animal?'

For the next several nights she stood watch on the back porch…each night her hope grew dimmer that he would ever come back to see her. Plus she was beginning to think the whole thing was a dream….Was he even real….was she finally losing her mind? She chuckled to herself, as she thought of her own upbringing was that any more real. 'Ohh well…it looks like another late night.'

After finishing a few chores around the house, Jessie automatically grabbed a book and made her way outside with a cool glass of tea. The dimly-lit porch still easily allowed the bookworm not to struggle with the words. Tonight she was in the mood for something frivolous, so a good mystery was just up her alley. Barefoot as usual, she tucked her feet underneath her pink painted toenails catching the light making them appear wet. She thoughtlessly slapped her long braid behind her in agitation, as it seems it was always getting in the way. Comfortable in her old worn cut off jeans and t-shirt she easily became lost in the story. She was determined _not _solve the murder herself…allowing the story to unfold itself.

"Jessie"

Startled she looked up to see a figure standing in the shadows. Jessie dropped the book and flew off the swing grabbing the pillar for support. He jumped back in response, shocked at her speed.

"Vincent….." She was so stunned. Her heart was pounding so loud it was a wonder if he heard her call out his name.

"I wanted to see you?"

"I'm so glad…I thought about you a lot, questioned my sanity, deciding it was just a dream," she whispered as she stood at her vantage point soaking up his visage.

"I too"

He dare not tell her how many times she too broke into his thoughts even during the most difficult tasks. So to assure that this was the only way to get her out of his thoughts he resigned himself to see her. To confirm that what he felt the first time he saw her was only a fleeting moment never to happen again. All he wanted to do is see that she was well and then he would not disturb her again. Doubt rose deep within him the longer he stood there and watched her.

"Why did you run away? I wanted to thank you for helping me?"

"I could not stay" Jessie noted a tremble in his velvety voice. "I can not permit myself to be discovered. People in your world would not understand."

"My world?" She shook her head. "Vincent…._I don't _understand" she retorted.

Vincent sighed as he slowly advanced to her. Jessie tried to peer into his heavy dark hooded cloak but it covered his features perfectly. Even standing on the second step, she _still _had to look up. His cloak did nothing to camouflage the fact that he was a very large man.

"Jessie….there are things about me that would frighten some. I hide my features now so I do not do the same to you."

Stealing herself, she declared firmly. "I don't frighten easily. Please…I want to see you…"

Vincent stood stoically for what seemed an eternally, struggling with self-doubt .He realized that since he had made the trip here he must overcome his fears and follow through with this voyage.

"Prepare," he stated softly, his voice shaking. If ever a person could express his _fear_ in one word Vincent did.

Two gloved hands came up, griped the edges of his hood, and slowly peeled it away from his face. The light caught his hair first transforming it into a shower of golden waves as it spilled from his hood. As he pushed it further away from his face, her first thought was that the color of his eyes mirrored her own. Jessie read every uncertainty, every fear in those intelligent, beautiful cobalt eyes….easily she could sink into them and forever swim in their brilliance. Reluctantly she moved from his eyes to take in the rest of his unique features. Bright eyes protected by long golden lashes, which matched in color to the fur that adorned his high brow down to his long broad nose. His high cheekbones clearly defined beneath shorter fur. The cleft upper lip was very entrancing along with his lower fuller lip. She knew that without a doubt they concealed some lethal looking canines.

_Profelis aurata… _He was stunning!

While Jessie absorbed his features, Vincent took advantage and he too drank in her, like a dying man he took in all that was her; etching her features into memory. Never will he forget her look of acceptance ….so easily…..like Catherine. Like Catherine, she was small in statue, but that is where the similarities end. Blue eyes reflected back at him with such intelligence and innocence that she perhaps was unaware of the sincerity that shined. He features were softer, no sharp angles but all curves, and softness. Her femaleness was very apparent, the shirt and shorts did nothing to hide her figure, it was _difficult_ to ignore that she was anything but woman.

She smiled up at him and turned to go back up the steps. For a moment she was afraid to turn back around, she feared he would run again.

However, he remained there at the bottom of the steps.

"Come sit with me …" she invited.

He hesitated there "the lights…"

Nodding, without question; she reached inside the house and in an instant; the porch glowed with a warm radiance illuminating from the window. Somehow, the glow proved safer for both. Each not ready to let the harshness of bright light to show all that they conceal.

The steps creaked underneath his weight as he ascended to her porch. She backed up to allow him his space, careful not to frighten him in any way. As he came closer to her, something akin to adrenaline flowed through her veins. He was more massive close up, but there was an aura of such sweet innocence about him that it spoke to her in a level she could not fathom. For the first time Jessie believed in fairy tales.

Vincent chose instead to look out into the garden, standing so still that he appeared to be made out of stone. Then a warm breeze would play across his face and he closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the fragrances of her

Vincent chose instead to look out into the garden, standing so still that he appeared to be made out of stone. Then a warm breeze would play across his face and he closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the fragrances of her garden.

She perched herself on the railing beside him looking at him instead of the enclosure. She studied his profile…noting that he was just as handsome this way as well as the other

He turned suddenly to look at her and like a magnate, his eyes locked with hers… He did not know how long they remained as such but he felt the _sensation….again! _A rousing erupted deep within him as if something was bursting free from its chains. It made him feel very uncomfortable…this new…reaction from within.

Blushing, she averted her eyes breaking the connection. The way he looked at you…it was as if he was staring straight into your soul. It was unnerving….Jessie tried not to let it get to her but…..It was rousing!!

Jessie felt like a voyeur……


End file.
